Letters : Marlene and her brother
by QwertyVSAzerty
Summary: Letters Collection. 2 letters : one from the character, the other to the character. Marlene (19) and her little brother Ryan (17) write to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, little brother ! ;)

I know for the agressions in Hogwarts. Mariah -my partner, remember- spend her time speaking about it, her little cousin is one of the victims, her father is a Muggle and her mother works in the Muggle world I reckon. You should know her, she's in your house and you're a prefect after all. Her name is Barbara Tenysson, if I remember well. I hope your friends are okay -give my love to Kelly- and say to the Muggleborns to be more careful.

How are you ? Did you plan to come for the holidays ? Myriam and Jonas should be there for the first week. There were attacks against Muggles' familles in their town, but they are okay.

There's a curfew in Diagon Alley since this morning's attacks. We don't have any news from dad's aunt and her shop has been destroyed by the explosion.

At home, all is okay. Lukas says hello and Amelia kisses you, they are spending a couple of days at the manor.

The training to be Auror is quite exhausting. I have been overexcited since I heard that you want to do that too. The McKinnons Aurors, that sounds good, right ?

How is Professor MacGonagall ? Say hello for me, I couldn't have made it without her help. Do you know Sara ? She's Sam Johnson's sister, and Sam is such a nice guy. I know you're not his biggest fan -I never understood why- but I think he's decent enough and I really like him. Well, I'm not sure it makes you happy, but we're currently dating.

Mum told me to ask you if you need some extra clothes but I don't think so -she has already sent you two scarfs, gloves and even a cloak, hasn't she ?- She'll send you some more nevertheless, you know her.

Do you have any ideas for Dad and Lukas' birthdays ? Try to don't forget Dad's, it's the twentieth. I guess a new quill would be okay, but I'm not sure. I think I could have tickets for the Bizarr'Sisters concert in Glasgow for Lukas' birthday but I'm not sure yet. Or maybe a Puddlemere United sweatshirt. Amelia was thinking of tickets for the Quidditch final but there's no way Lukas support the Tornadoes or the Arrows and it's truly expensive. What do you think ?

I met Helena yesterday. You could have said me she left Hogwarts because her parents were worrying for her security. She's such a sweet girl. She studies at home now but she didn't seem to like that much. Did you keep in touch with her ? She has a dog she called Ryan. Is there a story behind ? I'd love to hear that.

About pets, do you know Amelia has a new hedgehog ? Poor thing. Maybe I should ask her to call him Ryan instead of Carter. I sincerely hope he is shyer than David -it's the former. He liked hugs. The problem was that nobody wanted to hug him. I honestly wonder why-.

You might want to kill me after that, but I need to know. Are you dating Amelia ? I bet 5 sickles that you are. Lukas says you don't yet. She's my best friend and you're my little brother, I have the right to know !

And I want my book about famous Aurors back ! Seriously, I lent it to you months ago !

Take care,

The best sister ever,

With all my love.

Marlene "Marls" McKinnon


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Goddess of Evil !

Yeah, I remember Mariah. She offered me coffee three times the day I came see you at work the last holidays. She's quite stressful, isn't she ? Yeah, I know Barbara. It's Tenison by the way. She's in the Quidditch Team. She use to play Keeper but I believe she's also a good Chaser.

I'm okay. Kelly's alright, she kisses you back. Miranda was attacked this morning. Someone hexed her and she fell in the staircases. She is resting in the infirmary. She's the sixth. Professors ask us to never move alone. Mrs Clint take care of the injured. Don't worry. We'll be careful.

I'll come. Mum'll kill me if I don't. Jonas has never been one to write, but Myriam sent me a letter. I'm glad they're okay but I'll prefer they live in a safer place. Jonas is too proud to leave and I hope Myriam could convice him.

I read the news and I saw Auntie Rose's name in the victims'list of Diagon Alley. She was a nice old lady. I loved her old bookshop. I hope Grandma isn't affected too much. How is Dad ? When is the burial ? I'll ask to come.

The McKinnons Aurors ? That's good, I can't deny it.

MacGonagall is happy to know you're successful in your studies. I also gave her news of your friends, and she was delighted.

I have never said I don't like Johnson. Okay, I don't like him. But I'm polite with him, I ignore him. He's nice, I guess. Really. He almost broke my arm with a Bludger in third year in a match. You don't remember that, do you ? I think you didn't see the match, you were at the Charms' club with Amelia, but you came to the infirmary to see me after.

If Lukas had not caught me that day... I was losing control. I almost fainted. Lukas was keeper as you know. He left his position and he saved me. He has never said that to you, hasn't he ?

Well. That's why we don't like him. Hufflepuff scores six times after Lukas' departure, and he stayed with me with Mrs Clint instead of joining the others to continue the match . We lost. 120-300. If Lucas kept his function... Well, it wasn't really Johnson's fault.

The fact that he is dating you isn't in his favour. He better treats you like a princess. If hé doesn't, Lukas and I will learn him one or two things.

I already have enough stuff to dress all my roommates for the next five years.

Damnit ! Well, can I send you money so you could use it and we'll offer him a common present ? Please ! I totally forgot and your idea is great. Take a Forester, he broke his last.

If you want to please Lukas, dump Johnson. I'm kidding -or maybe not...-. I agree with you, forget the match. He already have a Puddlemere sweatshirt. I heard the concert is good.

Helena is a stalker, okay ? Not a sweetheart or anything. She's crazy. And kind of obsessed.

Very funny, Marls.

Ask Amelia, you said it yourself, she's your friend.

And say to Lukas that you're not the only ones who know how to take a bet.

I guess it's my turn to be murdered.

Amelia and I wondered how you'll react if...

Well, Lukas loves you, right ?

How would you react if Kelly was writing the same to his brother ? Don't play dumb, the only brother she had is Lukas.

Amelia said you'll look for us to kill the harmless children we are first and then you'll look for each other. I bet otherwise. I think you'll see Johnson first, then Lukas, and you'll plan to kill us after.

Happy birthday sweetie !

P.S. : I sent the book to Lukas. If you want it, you have to speak with him.

P.P.S. : I'll give you your birthday's present later, I'm late as always

Brotherly yours,

Ryan


End file.
